All I Wanted
by SierraMarie057
Summary: Bella and Jacob are both in relationships of their own, but all they want is to be with eachother. R&R ! :
1. Chapter 1 Breaking the News

(Authors Note: Thought I'd write a BellaxJacob story .. R&R Please!

Chapter 1 -- Breaking the News

It's true, all I wanted was to fall. Even if it was the wrong time and place. I wanted to fall in love with him, more than I had wanted to fall in love with Edward. It would be so easy, to reach out and touch him, to look into his sorrowed eyes and fill them with happiness, to place my lips on his in a beautiful kiss, we had never kissed but, we had gotten close enough too many times. I wish I didn't know that he felt the same way, everything would be so much easier. But, name one thing in life that is easy. I wish I wasn't in love with either of them, I wish that he wasn't in love with Leah, but I also wish he wasn't in love with me. We knew everything about each other, our friendship was held together by every little secret that we shared. Our meetings at the beach being one of the most recent. I picked up my cell phone, and dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?" He answered quickly, and his voice sent my heart on a marathon. I knew what I had to do, I knew that it would be best for both of us, but I also knew that I couldn't live without him.

"Hey, it's Bella." I managed to choke out.

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

"Can you meet me at the beach?" I spoke quietly.

"Sure. Meet you in 15?" I imagined him smiling, he had no clue, no glimpse of what was to come. No idea that I was about to break both of our hearts.

"Yeah, see you." I hung up, hugged my knees to my chest and took in a few deep breaths. I loved Edward, but not in the way I loved Jacob. I would never love Edward the way I loved Jacob. It didn't seem plausible. I let a tear escape as I collected my thoughts. I slid on my gray sweat pants and a turquoise tank top. I slid on my flip flops and grabbed my jacket before heading out the door. I arrived at the beach a little earlier than I had expected. I found a place to sit on the ground, the beach was completely deserted, probably because it was raining. But, either way it was probably for the better. I thought about Jacob's possible reactions to what I had to say, none of them were very appealing to me. I closed my eyes as it began to rain. I didn't care, I guess it kind of fit the mood. A few moments later I felt a pair of strong hands around my waist, Jacob sat on the ground and placed me in his lap. His embrace left me breathless, broken, and even more in love with him than I was before, if that were possible. He placed a kiss on my cheek, and I completely melted. If anything could have been done to avoid this, I'd have found it by now. Believe me, this was not done on a whim, or an impulse, I had been carefully thinking about it for weeks. I felt Jacob place his hands in mine.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. I shuddered, I was glad that I wasn't facing him. Glad that he couldn't see my torn expression. Glad that he couldn't see that I had been crying.

"Jacob?" I whispered back.

"Yes?"

"We can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't sit here and be the _other woman, I won't do that to Leah… or to you. I love you, Jacob, I really do…but, I don't see how we can continue to do this. I know you still love her, and I still love Edward." I turned in his lap, facing him now. As the words flowed more rapidly I grew confident in my choice. _

"_I think it's for the best if we just stop seeing each other. That way we can go about our business as though this never happened. And even though I know that It's going to tear me to shreds, I feel that it's the right thing to do." I spoke again. Jacob still sat silently, he avoided eye contact, and kept his head down. _

"_Bella…" He choked out. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I knew better. He wasn't going to take this easy, but, neither was I._

"_Please, don't do this." He spoke again. "I'm begging you." His gaze locked with mine. I touched the palm of my hand to his face._

"_I love you, Jacob, never forget that. I'm doing this because it's better for the both of us." I spoke again. I watched as a tear escaped his eye. _

"_Bella, I love you.." He spoke, pressing his forehead to mine. _

"_I love you too." I stood, and walked to my truck. I couldn't allow myself to let him kiss me. Not now. Jacob stood and half ran after me. _

"_Bella.. " He spoke from behind me, I heard him call my name a few more times after that. I got into my truck, my face now soaked with tears, not that you could tell much behind the rain. I put my key in the ignition and grasped the steering wheel. Jacob walked to my window, he knocked. _

"_Bella, roll down the window." He said sternly. I put my truck in drive and slowly backed out of the parking space I have previously occupied on nights such as these. I looked at my rear-view mirror to see Jacob standing in the parking space now, completely soaked. His face expressed every emotion that I was feeling. I glimpsed at him one last time before realizing that I could no longer call him 'my Jacob', it wasn't going to be the same after this. I pulled over on the road about halfway back to town. I rested my forehead on the steering wheel, and let every emotion I had felt tonight out. It wasn't until I heard a knock on my window that I looked up. It was Edward. _


	2. Chapter 2 Barely breathing, yet again

[[ Author's note: Ahhhhh…. Chapter 2 (: … this should be interesting? Eh?

P.s. I thought of a great song that goes along with this (: you guys should check out The Memory by Mayday Parade.]]

Chapter 2 - Barely breathing, yet again.

I rolled down my window in hope that my mascara hadn't run too much. He'd know I'd been crying either way. I sat still and looked away from him, I was waiting for him to say or maybe do something. Something that could somehow make me feel better. He didn't.

"What the hell did he do to you?" He said raising his voice only slightly.

"Nothing, Edward, just don't be mad at him. Okay? It's not his fault." I said quietly, feeling like the smallest person in the world.

"Then why are you crying? What did he say to you…I know he upset you." He was still angry, and I bit my tongue in hope that I wouldn't say anything wrong.. Like the truth.. The worst possible thing I could talk about right now was the truth.

"Because, I said some things I didn't mean to say to him. I didn't realize that until now. Either way, it's not important. We're not friends anymore." I whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He reached out, touching my arm. I looked at his pale hand and then at the road again.

"No." I replied sternly.

"Do you want a ride home?" He asked, removing his hand.

"Can you stay tonight?" I looked into his ocher eyes, a look of vulnerability spread wide across my face.

"Of course, I'll just meet you there." He placed a kiss on my forehead and I headed home.

When I reached my bedroom I saw that Edward had already managed to take his typical spot on the left side of my bed. He tapped the sheet with his hand, signaling for me to come over. I sat beside him solemnly, I was taken by surprise when I felt his cold arm around my waist. He pulled me into a hug and I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Bella, I'm sorry he hurt you." He spoke.

"He didn't, I hurt him. And I hate myself for it." I said pulling away from him.

"Don't hate yourself, Love. We hurt the ones we care about the most, it's part of life. Like when I left you, it made neither of us happy but, I still did it I thought it was the best choice for us. And I'm sure you and Jacob will make up, just as we did." Edward's words brought back memories of the time I had spent with Jacob while he was gone. All of the time I had spent upset over Edward, I could have been with Jacob. I could have prevented any of this from happening, but, I didn't. All I could think about the entire time I lay there on my bed with Edward, was what if it were Jacob here, instead of Edward? I shook the thought from my head, and drifted to sleep in the wrong man's arms.

I got ready for school slowly, I woke up earlier this morning. I guess to allow myself some mental preparation for seeing Jacob and Leah at school [[author's note: yes, Jacob and Leah also attend Forks High School (: they are also all the same age.. Don't look at me like I'm unoriginal! Hahahah..okay, so maybe I am.. ]] I walked downstairs in a disarray of thoughts, I came to the decision that the last thing I wanted was for Edward to start a fight. I ate breakfast, well, barely, I mostly just moved my cereal around the bowl. I grabbed my bag, and my jacket before walking into the rain, Edward was waiting for me in his car, I got in and we headed for school.

We arrived around 7:30 and Jacob and Leah had already arrived. Edward got out of the car and came around to open my door, I took a deep breath and stepped out. Edward grabbed my hand as he led me into the old brick building.

Jacob's POV.

I drove Leah to school, I hadn't mentioned anything about what happened last night. I still couldn't believe it, Bella meant everything to me. I took in a deep breath as Leah and I stepped out of my truck almost simultaneously. We sat outside on an old stone bench, I felt my entire body turn cold as I saw them walk into the school hand in hand. Leah and I decided to head to class.

After school Leah was going to hang out with some of her friends, so she caught a ride with them. I hugged her goodbye placing a few kisses on her neck, jaw, and cheek. I looked over her shoulder to see Bella, her hand in Edward's but her gaze completely fixated on me. I shook it off, to show emotion in front of Leah would mean telling the truth, something we all wanted to avoid.

"Bye, I love you." Leah's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"I love you, too…" The words left a bad taste in my mouth. "Bella." I spoke under my breath. I figured if I said Bella's name afterwards, low enough for Leah not to hear of course, then technically I wasn't lying.. Either way I was.

I shook my head and headed home. She was everywhere I looked. I glanced around my room, I tried to find one thing that didn't remind me of her, it didn't work. I guessed that I could just sit and stare at the wall the rest of the day, but that didn't work either. She was everywhere. I decided to try something, even if it didn't work either, I could at least say that I had tried. I picked up my phone, and dialed her number. It must have rang 10 times before voicemail picked up. "Hey, it's Bella sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message, Bye."

"Hey, Bella. Uhm…I just wanted to hear your voice. I love you." I managed to choke out, I lay down on my back, throwing my phone against the wall. I couldn't bring myself to be angry with her, maybe because I had been thinking the same thing lately. I loved Leah, but more like a sister. Bella had been everything to me, ever since last February when she came to see me, of course then she was a complete mess. And I have to admit, I wouldn't have had it any other way. It allowed us a chance to get to know each other. Leah and I got together when Bella stopped coming around. I think that maybe I was just bored.

Bella's POV

As Edward and I walked from the school building, I glanced over my shoulder. Jacob's eyes met mine, I fought the urge to release Edward's hand and run over to Jacob, apologize, and possibly fix this horrible mess..

Once I was home, and Edward was gone, I listened to the voicemail Jacob had left me. I must have cried the rest of the night, because I woke up the next morning to my alarm.

It went on for weeks, the constant glances, urges, and guilt. I couldn't take it anymore…something had to be done.


	3. Chapter 3 Ulterior Motives

Chapter 3 - Ulterior Motives

Jacob's POV

I needed to talk to her, it had been almost two months since we had spoken. Every phone call was left unreturned, every knock on Charlie's door was excused with a "She's not in right now.", and every glance only broke me even more. I had come to the conclusion that confrontation was the only way, but something I surely wasn't ready to face. Leah and I had barely spoken in 3 weeks, surely her reaction to my sudden less eagerness to be with her constantly. She was starting to annoy me, sure I loved her., but even siblings get sick of each other. It was spring break, and the only thing I could think of to rid of some time was to go to the beach. I grabbed my jacket, and headed out into the light drizzle that didn't surprise me to the slightest. Of course, the rain hadn't really been a downer, it seemed to be more of a comfort lately. I walked down the beach, there weren't many people here today, and I welcomed it. I sat in the same spot that Bella and I would sit in when we held our late night meetings. I fought the urge to call her again, I knew she wouldn't answer, but somehow that didn't make me give up hope. Probably because I knew she was hurting too. I gazed down the length of the beach, looking for anyone to talk to. I swore I saw Bella walking with someone, but I wasn't sure. I hadn't really slept lately. I stared at the ground, wondering if I should call her or not. I decided against it and headed back home. I knew, that if by some miracle she did answer her phone, I would be too sleep deprived to say the right thing to her. I fell asleep on the couch, and woke to my phone ringing a while later.

"Hello?" I answered, it was probably Leah.

"Hey, it's Leah." Surprise, surprise.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, uhm..would it be okay if I came over for a few minutes?" She asked, I could hear the ulterior motive in her voice.

"Sure, come on over." I hung up, any closer to a goodbye and she would have said I love you, I didn't think I could take one more 'I love you' from _her_. She knocked on the door about ten minutes later and I called her in. She sat on the recliner half way across the room. She didn't have to say the words, I already knew. The sad part was, she probably wanted me to fight for her, and I definitely wasn't going to.

"Jake, I think that we should…I think that we should break up." She spoke slowly, her hands folded in her lap, my expression went unchanged and she noticed.

"Is there anything you want to say?" She pushed. I shook my head.

"Not really, I guess I kind of expected it." I said trying not to sound too cold.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I'm in love with Bella Swan." I whispered, barely audible. She exhaled.

"I had a feeling." She moved to the couch, and sat beside me.

"What's that supposed to mean?""You always looked at her in a way that I knew you would never look at me." She shied away from my gaze, and stared at the carpet.

"You never really did love me, did you?" She looked up again. This is what I had tried to avoid for so long, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her.

"I've always loved you, just not in the same way as I love Bella." I regretted allowing things to go so far, I guess it all just seemed to be the easy way out. But, love doesn't come easily it's something that you work for, something that can't be bought, and something that can not be taken for granted.

"I get it." Leah responded, and I looked up.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking into her eyes with sympathy.

"Don't be. You can't always help who you fall for…" She let her gaze fall, and looked down at the coffee table.

"Thank you." I replied, giving her a small hug.

"Don't mention it, Buddy." She said, smiling, as she slugged my arm playfully. I laughed, everything had worked out…even after all of the restless nights I had trying to think of a positive outcome of this situation, not once had I thought of this.

Bella's POV

There's no end to the constant suffering. Nothing, can take my mind off of it. Not even Edward. A year ago, he was the one to bring me back to life, not Edward. And now that he's gone, where do I stand? What am I without him? And since when did I stop feeling this way towards Edward? My phone rang, and I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Love. You want to go out for dinner tonight?" I heard Edward's voice ask over the phone.

"Sure, for what?" I asked, curious.

"Special occasion, you'll see." I could almost hear his smirk over the line. I laughed a little.

"Okay, what time?"

"Is six okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready."

"Bye, I love you."

"I Love you." I hung up, regretting those three words. More who I was saying them too than the actual words.

I dressed nicely, I wore an emerald colored strapless dress, with a black cardigan. Edward usually took me to dinner at nice places, of course we would have to leave town. He arrived at six and we began our ride to Port Angeles.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, grabbing my hand.

"Nothing, just Jacob, I guess." I stared at our hands, crossed together in some sort of bond, and I detested that bond. That bond that would always link me to him, the one that he had searched for, for so many years, the bond that had kept me from ending this so long ago. In no way did I want to set harm to him, he had been tortured long enough, if he could endure so many years without me…maybe I could find a way to survive without Jacob. A twisted theory, I know… but the only thing I could think of as an excuse at the moment.

"I'm sorry about that. Truly, if I could make you guys friends again I would do it. I know that it's killing you." His ocher eyes burned with a passion I had never seen before. Something important was hidden behind them, something that made a knot grow in my stomach. I was suddenly unnerved, I moved recklessly, pulling my hand from his and gripping my sides.

"Are you alright, Love?" His angel's voice was heard in the mind of someone that didn't want to do what she knew she had too. I nodded, my head spinning as I came to the conclusion of breaking his heart. This was the last thing I wanted to do, and I knew that if I didn't love him it shouldn't hurt this bad…but it did. Edward knew everything about me, he knew every scar, every secret, every bit of pain I've ever experienced. He was my first love, and he would never be forgotten.

We arrived at the restaurant, I wasn't hungry anymore.. So stopping seemed pointless. I ordered my food and ate quickly, eager to get home. We left the restaurant and Edward drove around Port Angeles, he stopped at what looked like a flower garden.

"Take a walk with me?" He smiled.

"Sure." I stepped out of the car, he came to my side and his hand latched onto mine. My heart stopped as I thought through all of the plans that he had for tonight. His ulterior motive. We walked slowly, moving through arrangements of flowers that were breathtaking. He led me to a small bench inside of a gazebo that was lit beautifully with white Christmas lights. My breathing stopped, I knew exactly what he was doing, and exactly what I was going to say. This couldn't be fought any longer. This was it, one last night with my first love a night that I was oh so graciously about to ruin.

"Bella, I know that these past few months haven't been very easy for either of us. I know that I may not be fully forgiven for my leaving last year. I know that you and Jacob are having a hard time right now. But, I also know that you're the only one that I will ever love. I know that we're young, but I can promise you a forever. I can provide you with everything that you'll ever need. I can give you my heart and you can trust me with yours. I love you, Bella. " He spoke as we sat on the bench. His words brought tears to my eyes. I didn't know how to do this. He knelt in front of me, removing a small jewelry box from the pocket of his suit. He opened it, revealing a silver ring with a small pearl in the middle, smaller diamonds embedded the pearl.

"Bella Marie Swan, I promise to love you all the days of my life. Will you marry me?" I was sobbing, I stood, walking off silently away from Edward.

"Bella…" He called after me, I turned around.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I choked out.

"I don't understand, you're saying no?" His expression was torn, a look that I had never wanted to set upon him.

"I'm saying no… Edward… before Jacob and I stopped talking…I had been meeting him at the beach every night… Edward, I'm in love with him." I tried to say it in a way that wouldn't hurt him, but I knew I couldn't there was no way to avoid the inevitable.

"How long were you seeing him?"

"It started a few weeks after you returned from Italy." I wiped my tears, It was impossible not to feel bad about this.

"And you love him?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Edward. Really, I am. I thought that I could do this, it made sense, but I …I can't marry you Edward." I reached for his hand, he pulled away, leaving me cold and breathless.

"I can't bring myself to be angry with you…" He spoke. "Bella, I want you to be with him. He is what makes you happy, he can love you in a way that I cannot. He's _good _for you, Bella." Edward's words made me feel a little bit better.

"Edward, I _do_ love you…and I wish things could have worked out for the better."

"I love you too.." He replied, looking away from my gaze, it wasn't going to be easy for him. We both walked back to his Volvo, got in and began our long journey back to Forks. The car ride was quiet, and absolutely dreadful. It took us longer to get back home, and I suspected that he had wanted more time with me. My heartbeat was the most significant thing in his world, he had once said. And I knew that it was true, even when it was beating for somebody else. He pulled into Charlie's driveway, and I stepped out of his car.

"Edward, call me if you need to talk." I said, though he probably wouldn't I couldn't help but offer.

"We'll see.. Goodbye, Bella." He spoke coldly as he pulled out of the drive. I must have stood there for a while, Charlie came outside.

"You okay, Bells?" He spoke, guiding me into the house.

"We broke up, Dad." I looked at him as I sat on the couch in the living room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm in love with Jacob, there's nothing too talk about. It's done." I walked upstairs in a daze, it didn't feel real to be completely set free.

"I love you, Bells, good night." He spoke from the bottom step.

"Love you too, Dad. Night." I shut the door to my room. There were downsides to this. Jacob was still with Leah…and what if he didn't want to fix things. What if my decision to end things had fixed his relationship with her? My mind spun out of control in a disarray of negative thoughts. All I wanted was to make it up to him. All I had to do was figure out how.

[[ahhhh… that chapter was TERRIBLE! :/ ….lol… grrrr.. I'm gonna try and make it better on the last chapter (: .. We'll see ]] 3


	4. Chapter 4 Changes

[[Gahh! I almost forgot to mention that Chapter 3 - Ulterior Motives was co-written with xoHeavilyBroken0x Check her out! She's pretty GREAT! && the best friend anyone could ever have! (: ]]

Chapter 4 - Changes

Jacob's POV

I knew what I had to do..

What I didn't know was how to do it.

I must have been staring at my phone for hours, because when I looked outside it was pitch black.

I took into consideration the fact that Bella may still be set in her decision to stay with Edward. I didn't like the sound of it.

Leah had left almost eight hours ago.. I was wasting time. Perhaps out of fear for rejection.

Surely she wouldn't.. But if the situation were reversed.. Would I have broken up with Leah if Bella and Edward weren't together?

I couldn't answer that question..

And how weird would it look on the outside if Bella and I were suddenly together.. And Edward and Leah were single?

It wouldn't look good.

There was still a week of spring break left though..

A lot can happen in a week.. Right? …Right?…

That didn't look so promising either..

All I knew was that I needed to have her here with me as soon as possible..

Now that Leah was out of the way.. Nothing was holding me back.

But there was, in fact, something holding her back…

I shuddered.

I woke the next morning to the sun shining through the small window in my bedroom.

I didn't call her..

She didn't call me…

But, then again .. Why would she.. As far as she was concerned Leah and I were still together.

Bella's POV

I couldn't sleep well that night..or the next. I honestly felt bad for what I had said to Edward last night.. I wanted forgiveness. I knew the only way to feel better would be to call Jacob. Edward needed a few days to cool off.. He had made that clear last night. Once those few days were up, I had a few things to say to him so we could sort everything out.

I couldn't get my hands to dial Jacob's number. They were trembling. Rejection was out of the question right now. Everything was over.. Getting turned down now would only prove my vulnerability. I decided that maybe he wouldn't answer.. And if he did I could always hang up..

I pressed the send key.

He didn't answer. I decided it would be smart to leave a message.

"Hey, Jake.. It's Bella. Uh, Can we talk? ..I'll be at First Beach..at our old meeting spot. Er.. I hope you can make it..Bye." I shut my old flip phone and grabbed a jacket.

I arrived at First Beach around eleven.

It seemed like I had been waiting forever. Until I saw a large dark shadow moving slowly towards the large broken off tree branch that I sat on. I felt a sigh of relief, followed by a strange round of nausea.

What if he'd changed his mind? I had already thought of my options then.. I decided that I wouldn't go back to Edward and if Jacob never came around.. I'd have to say goodbye to my fairytale world of Werewolves and Vampires. The thought of it made me sick.

Jacob's POV

Bella called.

I didn't answer..I froze to the bed, I couldn't have moved if I wanted too. If it was important she'd leave a message right?..She did.

I hesitated but called my voicemail, her message was short and sweet. Something in her voice set me off.. She'd been crying.

All I knew was that I had to get to the beach…Fast.

I must have been running to our old meeting spot.. Because I felt my entire body come to a screeching halt when I got a glimpse of her.

She'd changed.. She was a lot like she had been when _He_ had left her last winter. I shuddered again…Surely she wasn't upset over _Him. _And I could only hope that _I _hadn't done this to her. I stood in one place…and then I heard a small exhausted voice.

"Jacob?" She questioned…Her voice breaking.

"Yeah." I didn't move, once she realized I wasn't going too, she stood. She moved slowly towards me.

I felt my entire body shaking…This wasn't the time. I told myself. I couldn't phase, that would ruin everything. I knew that it wasn't her I was angry at, it was _Him …_And myself. We'd both hurt her. I was more concerned about what he'd done to her rather than either of our feelings. I got a good look at her, I hadn't seen her this close in months. Now that we were here, it didn't feel real. She closed the small space between us quickly. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I wrapped her in my arms tightly for what seemed like an eternity. She did the same, and all I could think of was how to get closer to her. It wasn't possible. I picked her up off the ground, and spun her around easily. I hadn't realized that I'd missed her _this _much. She pulled away first, and it made my blood run cold. I never wanted to let go. Ever. Now if only I could voice this to her…

Bella's POV

We didn't say anything.

Instead, he wrapped me up in his arms. And I welcomed it. I held onto him as tightly as I could, but once my feet touched the ground again I released. If this wasn't going to turn out right, I couldn't let myself get too caught up in this possibly little amount of time.

"Bella." He spoke, and I shivered. "Bella…I _love_ you." He breathed. I turned from him, and sat back down on the log. "I love you _so_ much…Bella, are you listening to me? ..I _love_ you." He continued. I held my arms tightly around my chest, not here…not now. I had to say _something_.

"I..- I broke up with him." I stuttered out. "He asked me to marry him… Jake. I couldn't do it. I couldn't." Tears fell from my eyes as he sat beside me. He grasped my face in his large hands. He was so _warm_. Warmer than I had remembered.

"Bella…Leah broke up with me two days ago." There was a smile on his face now. And I felt the burst of intuition light up my face. Everything I had worried about, everything that had started to slowly rip me apart. It no longer existed. I was _Happy. _I felt his arms around me again, and this time I knew I didn't _have_ to let go. He was _mine_. And I was gratefully his.

Jacob's POV

It couldn't have been that easy.

I'm not this lucky. I thought to myself quietly as I held her to my chest.

"Bella?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes?" Her voice responded beautifully.

"Was it really this easy all along?" I questioned, she pulled her head from my shoulder.

"I guess it was…" She sighed. It seemed like so little had been said, like we didn't have to say anything, we just _knew. _I rested my forehead to hers, and memorized the colors in her eyes. I would have, _should_ have kissed her. But, something in her guarded expression told me not to push it. This was enough. To have her here, with nothing to interfere. It's all I could have asked for.

Edward's POV

I had to warn them, it was the only right thing to do. The last interference I could excuse. I still loved her, I had to keep her protected…even if I was the last thing I could do for her.

I drove to La Push fully alert. If the pack saw me here, I had explaining to do. I didn't care, she was more important than that.

I knocked on Billy Black's door and heard her voice call me in. I turned the knob, and stepped inside. It felt _wrong_ to be here. Jacob had her laying across his chest. But, I couldn't be angry…She looked so…_Happy. _I shook it from my memory as soon as I remembered what I was here for.

She stood quickly, and woke Jacob in the process.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in such a beautiful voice but, not angrily, curiously was better suited…sometimes she surprised me with her level-headedness. I couldn't help but feel jealousy though, she was no longer mine. To be able to see her on a regular basis was enough for me. I would not beg for any more. I wanted to watch her live her life human, I imagined her as a mother. I couldn't help but smile. How was she so…perfect? To see her live her life with Jacob would be enough for me to be happy. And as I realized that, I remembered my reason for coming more clearly.

"Victoria's here." I spoke softly, as Jacob came to stand beside her.

"You're sure?" He spoke.

"Yes." I assured.

"Where did you see her last?" Jacob questioned me.

"Alice…Alice saw her arriving in the next few days… I thought you should know.. For safety reasons." My eyes traveled to Bella's, and I turned to leave before I had the chance to change my mind about being happy for her.

"Wait," Jacob spoke. "Is she alone?"

"No.. I'm afraid not. That's just it…She seems to have _created_ a quite large clan…of…newborns." I focused on the ground, afraid to look at her face again…it was too soon.

"Well then…We could use all the help we can get…" Jacob's voice trailed…and I knew what he meant, long before he'd said it.

"You…want help, from _us_?" I spoke, slightly shocked at Jacob's sudden maturity…unless he only wanted to rub Bella in my face…I decided that was below him. Surely he wouldn't.

"If you're willing? …There aren't enough of us to take on a large clan of newborn vampires." Jacob offered.

"Sure, I'll run it by Carlisle." I replied, getting a glimpse of Bella again.

"Thank you." Jacob muttered.

Bella's POV

I felt bad, He looked so…_Exhausted_. I was relieved by the fact that I would have a chance to apologize to him…soon.

I turned to face Jacob as Edward pulled away from the house.

"Bella…" He looked at me, his eyes burned with an emotion that I couldn't place my finger on. Until, his lips were on mine in a kiss that had been long awaited, and one that made clear how he was feeling.

He was _terrified._

So was I.

"I love you." He spoke again, and I buried my face in his broad chest. This was a beginning and an end. Whether we would end or Victoria would end…That was what worried me.

"I love you." I replied as calmly as I could. I was seconds from hysterics. And he sensed that.

He lifted me off the ground and sat me on his kitchen counter.

"Bella, everything's going to be okay." We were eye level now, and my forehead was pressed to his.

"What if something happens to you?" I fought back the anxiety. Tears escaped my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, and the heat that radiated from him calmed me in an instant.

"Promise me something…?" He asked.

"What is it?"

"If something does happen to me…If for some reason I don't come home…I want you to be _happy_. Without me. Can you promise me that?" His promise set off all of the emotions that I had tried to fight off. I sobbed into his collar bone.

"_Please_…Bella…Promise?" He had tears in his eyes now. And I realized this was going to hurt him too. I shuddered.

"I promise…But, _please_…_please_ come home. I don't _want_ to be happy without you." I kissed his neck, I had made it clear how much I needed him. He urgently placed his lips on mine, and I knew there was no turning back now…I had given him all I could. I knew he wouldn't hurt me on purpose. That was enough.

[[ahhhhhhh! Longgg chapter.. Sorry it took so long! I've been sooo busy.. By the way.. I was going to have this be the last chapter…but I don't think that's very possible now.. There will be at least one more chapter.. Possibly two…And I apologize if they take a while.. Like I said, I've been busy!

Xoxoxox

Sierra 3


	5. Chapter 5 Mind readers

Chapter 5 - Mind readers

Bella's POV

"Jake…This isn't _fair_…I just got you back." I stared at the thread of his shirt as I lay across his chest.

"I know, Bella. I know. But, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that you're _safe._" He spoke a lot like Edward sometimes. I sat up, and there was a slight ringing in my ears.

"I should probably get home." I hesitated.

"I'll drive you…" Jacob said, leading me out to my truck. "I'll keep my eye on the place tonight…Just in case." He spoke again, and his words brought back the memories of this afternoon. I felt my lungs collapse for a brief second, before I huddled close to him in the cab of my truck.

"I love you, Jacob." I said as he reached the edge of La Push. It was completely silent in my truck. He placed his lips on the top of my head.

We reached my house all too soon. I wanted to stay here as long as I could, mostly to stop him from doing anything that would get him hurt - or worse, killed. I gulped. _I want you to be happy…Without me_. His words rang in my mind. It was unimaginable. Be happy…Without him? _Impossible_. I trembled. And Jacob noticed.

"Bella…Nothing is going to happen to me." He released the steering wheel as the engine cut off.

"You don't _know_ that…You can't _promise_ me that." I shook my head and looked up at his face.

"I _can_ promise you that I love you…and I'll do _everything_ in my power to come back home safely. _Everything_, Bella." I believed him, and it was suddenly enough to know that he was going to try his absolute best, for me.

"Charlie's waiting." He pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you…" I whispered, and his lips met mine. This was the one person that _knew_ everything. Everything that I had been through, everything that I had kept a secret for so long. He was the _only_ one. He released me, and there was an edge to every movement he made. Extra cautious, careful not to give it away. But I was used to this.

He didn't know when - or _if_, he would see me again. The hysteria burnt my lungs, and I tried not to think about it. Instead, I kissed him. My lips traveled from his neck, to his chest, lips, and back again. I took control, for once in my life. And he didn't stop me. Edward would have stopped me long ago. But I didn't _have_ to stop with Jacob. I kissed his lips one last time before I unraveled myself from his grip.

"I love you, Bella. Don't worry about me - or any of us for that matter. We've got this under control." He spoke as though he were so sure of himself a smile placed on his lips -my smile…not Sam's…not anybody else's, _My_ smile. But, I knew better…he was only trying to keep me from worrying.

Jacob's POV

I hated lying to her. We didn't have everything under control. I couldn't promise her that everything would be okay. I didn't know. The pack had yet too hear from Edward…or Carlisle. I climbed out of her truck and went around to the passenger side, opening the door for her. She jumped out, and I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I breathed in the wonderful scent that came from her skin. I kissed her one last time before she went into the house, and I ran off into the forest to phase.

"_Oowww! Ooooww!" _I heard the guys cooing in my mind as I ran through the forest…sometimes they were just so…immature. Sam stopped them and we caught up to each other less than a mile from Bella's house.

I had more important things on my mind. It was awkward, having Leah there in my head while I thought of Bella.

"_I'm Fine, Jake." _I heard Leah. Crap. I needed to be more careful.

"_Has anyone contacted you?" _Sam asked me_. _

"_No, I just dropped Bella off at her house, I told her I'd keep an eye out tonight." _

"_Jake, You and Embry cover Bella's house. Paul, Quil, and Jared you guys cover La Push. Leah and Seth, come with me, we'll watch the rest of the area." _Sam directed us_. _

We scattered in different directions.

Bella's POV

I _wanted_ to believe him…Believe that everything _was_ going to be okay. I knew I couldn't.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie ask as I walked in the door.

"Yeah, Dad."

"What did you do all day?" He asked, I hesitated. Do I tell him that Jake and I are together? …Or would that make me seem fickle?

"Uh, I was with Jake all day." I blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as I slipped my jacket off and sat down next to Charlie on the couch.

"Oh, how was that?"

"Good." Did he want details?

"We went to the beach for a while…" I added.

"Sounds like a fun day…So, Bella…." He trailed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Jake still just friends or…?" This was awkward, for both of us. I tried not to sound suspicious.

"We're kind of a thing…" I figured that was the best, most casual thing to say.

"Oh, well. Congratulations. Jake's _good_ for you." Charlie smiled, and so did I.

"I think so too." I smiled again. What if this didn't last much longer? How would Charlie expect me to react if Jake suddenly went _missing_…

I shuddered, and yawned for Charlie's sake. I didn't want him to check on me tonight. I probably wouldn't be doing much sleeping. My mind was on it's own marathon, and I knew it wouldn't stop until it had too.

"I'm gonna go to bed, Dad." I said as I stood from the couch.

"Night, Bells. I love you."

"Love you too." I replied as I headed up the stairs and into my room. I showered slowly, anything to pass the time away. Once I couldn't stay under the warmth of the faucet any longer I stepped out, dressing quickly. I hurried through the rest of my routine, and slid under my quilt. I sat in the middle of the bed, my knees hugged tightly to my chest. I tried to fight back tears, as usual the battle was lost before it began. I jumped when I heard a small knock on my window. I glanced at the clock first…it was past two in the morning.

Jacob's POV

I didn't want to stay here with Embry all night, I _wanted _to be inside with Bella, I _wanted_ to be able to comfort her. I knew she was a disaster right now. Everything seemed pretty quiet, it didn't look like Victoria would show up tonight. And, I wasn't _alone. _

"_Jake just go." _Embry's thoughts rang in my mind.

"_Thank you." _I phased back, sliding on my clothes.

I climbed up the side of her 2 story house, reached the edge of her window seal and knocked lightly. I heard her move from her bed and then her room was lit. A look of relief flashed across her face, and I smiled. She opened the window silently and I climbed in effortlessly.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be watching from outside?" Her voice came in a whisper as we both sat on the bed.

"Embry's on the clock." I smiled again.

Bella's POV

I sighed. _Jacob, Thank God_.

It was completely pathetic that I'd already missed him.

"Bella, you don't need to worry about us. From the looks of things, we have more than enough in our pack to keep things covered. We even have enough for three of us to be in La Push keeping things under control." Jacob's voice was soothing. I wiped my eyes, surely he knew I'd been crying.

"I know, I just…I don't want to lose you. She's faster than you think. And she's got a clan of newborns on her side. They're stronger than the rest, you know?" I sat comfortably on my bed, and Jacob inched closer.

"Bella, We all know. Carlisle called, while you were sleeping. He and the rest of them are in. They told me to tell you that you're still considered part of their family, regardless of whether you're with _him_ or not." I couldn't help but feel good about that. And now that they were in, everything felt…moderately _better. _I smiled. Jacob wrapped his arms around me, the warmth of his skin never failed to take me by surprise. I didn't realize that I had been so cold. I clutched tight to his chest, never seeming to be close enough to him. I detached myself slowly, and I slid beneath my quilt again, Jacob moved to my side. His arms were wrapped around me in an instant. I held his hand in mine, tracing the lines on his palm, every so often I'd pause to press my lips to his. This was as human as it would ever get with me. And it did feel…_very_ _human_. I didn't turn to face him, I didn't want to talk. It was everything just to be here with him.

I woke alone in the morning.

I was sure nothing had happened. He had to leave before Charlie saw him, right?

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed his number.

"Bella." He breathed, a sigh of relief.

"Jacob? What's wrong..? Why did you leave?" I sounded more panicked that I had expected.

"Bella, nothing's wrong. I left before Charlie saw…that's all…." He was quiet for a while. "Bella, They're here. There have been reports of missing people all morning. They're… _hunting_." Jacob's voice quivered. And I fought back hyperventilation. I didn't want to think that any of the missing people were people I knew…not that it made much difference. She was killing people. On the Cullen's turf. They would be blamed for this, not her. She would leave soon enough, with no one to explain all of the reports. She could fabricate evidence that the Cullens had done this. Once that was done, so was everything else. They couldn't help us fight her off from an FBI interview room.

"They're hunting, _Here_." I gulped.

"Yes."

"She's going to make it look like the Cullens killed those people." I spoke quietly. "Bella, that's another thing I need to talk to you about…" His pausing continued. "They can't find Edward." Jacob's words ripped a whole in my chest. One that had once belonged to Edward. One that still did, in a small way. I still loved him, but nothing more than a member of my _extended family_, sort of. I hung up and grabbed my keys from my dresser. I was at Jacob's house in ten minutes.

"What do they know?" I asked as I pushed open the front door without knocking.

"Alice said she can't find him…That he's not showing in her visions. She just keeps seeing the forest. So he's probably somewhere close. Esme is in hysterics, Emmett and Jasper have been out looking all morning. Carlisle is calming Esme, and Rosalie's been keeping track of everything. I just got off the phone with her." He spoke quickly..

"Wait, you said Alice keeps seeing the forest…Where are Sam and everyone else?" I asked.

"Sam's helping out with the missing reports...he's with Charlie…so Charlie's safe. Don't worry about him. The rest of them are still watching…" He finished, I ran out of the house, and into the vast forest that began at the edge of Billy Black's property line. Jacob followed quickly.

"What are you doing?" He asked frantically. He tugged lightly at my arm, and I slowed. And then came to a screeching halt.

"Phase." I told him.

"Why?" He sounded confused.

"Just do it." I said sternly.

"Tell me why, first." He stood his ground.

"I need you to listen to everyone's thoughts, I mean _really_ listen. Come on, this is important." I spoke impatiently.

"Fine." He said moving away from me. He stripped off his shirt, and stepped out of his shoes. "Turn around." He said, smirking. I laughed, turned around, and covered my eyes like a five year old. I heard him unzip his jeans, and the next thing I knew there was a terribly loud ripping sound coming from behind me. And there he was. A large russet- brown wolf, one that I was totally in love with.

Jacob's POV

Maybe, she was onto something. So I did as she commanded. I listened, very carefully. Once I realized Edward was there, I knew they had disregarded the terms of the Treaty on special occasion.

"_They can't hunt…here_." Leah trailed.

"Well, they are. It's very dangerous. For _us_…mostly. If she makes us look conspicuous, we'll have to leave." Edward's voice came quickly.

"_You can't Leave. We don't stand a chance against that many Vampires, we need you guys_." I shook Leah's comment off. Why was she always so pessimistic?

"_Leah, stay where you are, We're going to meet up with you." _

"_Don't bring..Bella. That might be a bad idea right now, Jake." _

"_Why is that?"_

"_Just don't bring her, I'll explain later." _I thought she was done. _"Oh! - and I'm not Pessimistic." _

"_Embry, I need you to come get Bella. I want you to take her back to her house and make sure she does not leave. Please." _I begged Embry.

"_Sure, Jake. I'll be there in a minute."_

I pulled my clothes into my mouth and carried them further into the forest. I phased back, and made my way back to Bella.

"Bella, He's with Leah. I'll take it from here, I need you to go with Embry." I knew she wouldn't go for it. But, I had to convince her.

"No." Her teeth clenched, but I pulled her into my grasp. She shook it off. "Jake why can't I see him?"

Her expression turned pained. I flinched. Embry showed up then.

"Bella, Leah wouldn't explain it to me, I'm sure it's nothing…I'll get back to you as soon as I can. I promise." She stomped off with Embry right behind her.


	6. Chapter 6 A night in your arms

**Hey! Sooo… second to last chapter ..and possibly the longest story I've ever done… is that sad? …haha..I think it is.. R&R, please. (: **

**Much love,**

**Sierra **

Bella's POV

I knew I had been right about Edward being with the pack. It seemed like they were all oblivious to the fact that Alice couldn't see them. I'd mentioned it before.

I was terribly frustrated with Jacob right now, though.

I wanted to see Edward. I had an apology to make, and I didn't know when…or if…I would see either of them again. It bothered me…I felt guilty about leaving Jacob while I was angry at him. But, worse if I didn't see Edward ever again…knowing that I'd broken his heart, and made no apology.

Embry drove me home silently. He wasn't so bad, just as long as he and Quil weren't hitting on me. I chuckled. And he noticed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing…" I laughed again.

"Seriously, what's funny? This is very serious business, Bella." He tried to compose his face, but he couldn't eventually he was laughing too.

"Sorry." I murmured as my laughing slowed. "I was just thinking about some of the stories Jake's told me about you guys." I stared out the passenger side window.

"Any in particular?" He looked curious now, but the smile never left his face.

"Well, he mentioned the almost imprint that Quil recently experienced." I laughed again.

"The one with about the girl at the beach?" He laughed again too. I nodded, fighting back the chuckles.

"I still can't believe her father came after him with a crowbar…Chased him pretty far. After a while he decided he had a better chance to get away if he phased once he was out of view… it was completely ridiculous." He muttered. We both laughed. I imagined Charlie may very well have done the same thing. And that made me laugh more.

I sighed. And my truck stopped in front of the house.

"Hey, you know…you're not so bad. Take care of yourself out there." I spoke before I jumped from the cab.

"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself. And _You_ take care of _yourself_. After all, you're what we're _all_ fighting for." He smiled, so did I. I could see why Jake and him were such great friends. He was _very_ easy to be around. A lot like Jake, though something about him was edgy, probably only because I knew about his liquor usage. I chuckled to myself as I stepped into the living room.

"Hey dad."

"Hey, Bells. You have fun with Jake today?" I sat beside him on the couch. His eyes were scrutinizing the Forks newspaper. I wanted to laugh at that too. What was the point of a newspaper in a town this _small? _Everyone knew everything that happened here before the thing could even be printed. I guess there were _some_ exceptions to that theory though.

"Uh, yeah. I think he might be coming over later though." I answered. "Why aren't you at the station?" I asked confused. If people were missing shouldn't he be looking for them? I thought to myself. _Missing_…I knew better.

"We found the…Bodies, one around noon, another at two, and the last around three-thirty." Charlie's face twisted in disgust. Mine felt cold, as though all blood had drained from my head. Even when I _knew_ they weren't going to find them alive…I still hoped.

"Two of the women were from here. The other was a visitor, a hiker… just passing through." His voice came more quietly now…but still _urgent_. I thought more intently now, almost forgetting the conversation we had been carrying on. _A hiker, just passing through._ I shuddered. I tried not to imagine him with a family…Charlie's call to his wife, the feelings she must have felt when she found out…as if her world had been completely ripped away from her, I suppose. I think that maybe I was too good at remembering how that felt. Maybe it only triggered because at any second it could happen to me. I was shaking now. And let the preoccupation have control again. I imagined a small girl, and a younger boy. Both too young to understand the death of their father. I stopped myself when I realized I had begun to cry. I _had _to stop letting my imagination run away with itself. I wiped my eyes.

"Bella, He's in a better place." That didn't help, Charlie's words did nothing but give me more to allow my imagination to run away with. Did he go to a better place? …If something happened. Would _Jacob_ go to a _better_ place? …Could I survive on that alone, knowing…well…thinking that he was in a _better_ place? I stopped myself again.

"I ordered a pizza - I didn't know what time you'd be back. It's in the fridge if you're hungry." Charlie's voice came again, in my now ringing ears.

"Thanks dad, but I think I'll just go to bed. I'm actually pretty tired." I lied, sleep was just going to preoccupy my boredom. I wasn't tired, but once my head hit the pillow I was out.

Jacob's POV

I knew she was angry with me. I wouldn't have stopped her from seeing him…had I not pictured what he looked like from Leah's thoughts.

His clothing was very tattered. The bruises that were naturally under his eyes, from him and his family's habit of not sleeping, were more elaborate. He looked like he was being tortured, ripped apart from the inside. Over _my_ Bella. The fact that he loved her didn't bother me any longer. I felt sort of bad, fate had brought them together. They were supposed to be together…and _I _had torn them apart. Well, no. He had torn them apart…when he left last winter…otherwise I'm sure Bella and I wouldn't have been brought together, ever probably. I shuddered. What was wrong with me lately? …Having sympathy for a _Vampire_. She had begun a complete turn around on me, I was changing, perhaps for the better…I wanted to smile, but I didn't.

I phased back, meeting with them in a matter of minutes.

"Thank you for…Not bringing… _Bella_." Edward's voice quivered, a reaction you didn't often get from someone like him. Her name hung silently for a few moments.

"Sure, no problem. Why is it that you don't want to see her?"

"I don't want…her to see me like this. I'm more than sure that she feels bad enough already, so if you could…maybe not mention this to her. I'd be very grateful." He had always handled these kind of situations easily. Never allowing everyone to see what was really going on beneath it all. Perhaps his mystery is what Bella had held onto for so long.

We discussed the rules of having the treaty put on hold. We would allow each other to be on all surrounding land, until it was safe for - not only the citizens of our neighboring towns- but for Bella. The object of my desire, and…_his._

We finished up more quickly than I had imagined.

I went home and showered quickly, eager to get back to Bella. I was at her house in no time.

Charlie answered the door.

"Hello, Jacob." His smile was friendly, familiar. I hadn't seen him in a while, neither had my father.

"Hi, Charlie. Bella is here, right?" I asked, hoping that Embry had not gone against my request and kidnapped her.

"Yeah, she upstairs in her room. She may be asleep. But, you're welcome to go on up." Charlie sat down in front of the TV, it looked like he was watching the news.

"Okay, Thanks." I headed towards her room. And knocked lightly when I reached the door.

"Bella, are you awake?" I whispered as I tapped. I turned the knob slowly and she was completely crashed.

She looked so peaceful while she slept. That was probably the only time she _felt_ peaceful too. She had left her lamp on, so I didn't turn on the light. I moved to her bed, and sat beside her.

"Bella…Wakey wakey." I trailed my finger along her nose. She didn't move.

"Bella…." I called quietly in her ear. "Jake's not wearing a shirt…." I added playfully. Her eyelids moved at that. I laughed, placing my lips on hers. That did it. She woke and kissed me back, my own personal sleeping beauty. She stopped then, remembering what had happened this afternoon.

"Get out." She said sternly, sitting up and gesturing towards the door. I laughed

"No." I stubbornly replied, a smile glued across my face.

"I'm mad at you." She crossed her arms childishly.

"I know." I smiled, kissing her neck.

"Stop that." She murmured, moving away.

"I don't think so." I spoke, in between the kissing. She caved then, cuddling up to me on her bed. I smiled.

"See? …This isn't so bad."

"I never said it was bad…I'm still mad at you though." She teased.

"We'll see about that." I smirked, kissing her neck again…followed by her forehead, jaw line, cheek, and then lips. She pulled away, kissing my neck now. I pulled her closer to my chest.

"I love you…Even if you are mad at me." I whispered.

"I'm not mad anymore… I love you too. Even if you never let me see Edward again." She grimaced,

Bella's POV

"Bella. I would have, Leah just warned me not to bring you. And it was his idea. He doesn't want you to see him…right now." Jake spoke. I wanted to see him Damnit! …I was still angry, sort of. Ugh, I was like putty in Jacob's hands, he could make a flower sprout from the driest ground in the matter of seconds.

"Why not?" I knew I looked upset…I was.

"I promised him that I wouldn't tell you. You'll see him soon enough, Bella. If I have to arrange it myself. I'll let you make amends. I'm not about to stop you from anything that you need- or want- to do." And that was when I was completely sure of the choice I'd made. To leave Edward, and be with Jacob. Jacob _wouldn't _stop me from anything I needed, or wanted to do. I was left completely free-willed in his arms. Able to act upon whatever whim crossed my mind… Except when the other person denied my wishes. I sighed, meeting Jacob's gaze again.

"I love you, you know that, right?" I whispered, memorizing his features. He was almost as flawlessly beautiful as Edward. Except for the few things that made me love him more…for being more- Human. He had a few small niches in his forehead, two from the case of chicken pox that he had when he was five. I believe I acquired that illness soon after leaving me with a scar that almost matched the exact placement of his. And the small scar just below his hairline…the most recently acquired, from me hitting him in the head with the door of my truck while we were working in his garage. I smirked. It was rather funny…I remembered when it happened, he had laughed too.

I daydreamed.

"Jake, oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I had been frantic, as I rushed to his side. He was laughing. Probably more at my reaction than the fact that he hit his head, it had looked painful I didn't remember getting sick - even when it began bleeding worse than many of my injuries. Even then I had thought of him in a way I couldn't yet comprehend. Probably because of my own selfish addiction to the hallucinations that had just begun to take control of what little common sense I'd had left.

"You really are a magnet for accidents aren't you?" He had said, as I'd helped him to his feet.

I didn't think it would scar, and now that I got a good look, I felt some remorse.

"Bella, What are you thinking about?" He smiled at me now, probably sensing the humor in my eyes.

"Nothing, just the time I hit you in the head with my truck door." I smiled, and moved closer to him. It was cold in my room. And the rain outside my window had began to fall more elaborately.

"Why?" He laughed, remembering too.

"It left a scar." I pointed, and then placed my finger on it, tracing it for a few moments. I removed my hand, and he placed it in his. I fell asleep a while later.

Jacob's POV

I didn't want to leave, but hiding in her closet seemed childish. I moved from the bed lightly, trying not to wake her. She moved, and I paused.

"Jacob, don't leave." I heard her mumble as her eyes opened. She placed her hand on mine.

"Bella, I have too. It's almost midnight. Charlie knows I'm here."

"Then leave and climb in the window." She was determined. I laughed.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. Now go…and get your butt right back up here." She was very demanding, when she wanted to be. I left their house, and did as she wished. She opened the window, and I climbed in. We situated ourselves on the bed, she faced me.

"Thank you." She murmured, kissing my neck and cuddling up to me. Why was she so…Adorable? I smiled.

"Anytime." I kissed her lips before we both fell asleep. For tonight, being with her was all I could ask for. Tomorrow, I had a Vampire to kill.


	7. Chapter 7 Making Amends Part One

**Hey, so here's the last chapter… I apologize if it's not up to par…..I'm kind of in a mood.. But I'll try my best. **

**- Sierra.**

Part I -

Chapter 7 - Making Amends

Edward's POV

Things were getting better, for the most part. I figured that I could at least compose myself enough to see her now, which came in handy considering that I was going to be spending a lot of time with her and Jacob for a few days. I met up with the pack before the rest of my family, I couldn't stay inside the house any longer.

We composed our plan of attack, carefully guarding the hiking trails. It was time to wait, and Jacob showed up a while later.

Jacob's POV

I didn't stay the whole night, And I felt bad about it.

I met up with everyone around seven in the morning. Edward was already there, able to read my carefully composed thoughts…was Bella the only one would couldn't do that to me? …It felt that way. And it was one of the many reasons why I loved her, she was normal, she was a break from my everyday folklore lifestyle.

I sent Embry to pick her up around noon. We needed her to be here, where she could stand protected.

Bella's POV

Jake called around nine, and told me Embry would come get me around noon. I didn't mind being with Embry…But I wanted _Jake_ to come get me.

It bothered me that he felt that he had to leave early every morning. I guess the whole being a Mind reading Vampire thing did have its advantages.

Not that I missed him or anything…

I wondered how many times I would have to repeat that to myself before I began to believe it…

Of course, I didn't want to _be_ with Edward. But, I did want to be _friends_ with him. If he didn't want to be then of course…I'd understand. But, leaving things the way they were was completely unacceptable.

Embry did show up. And the ride to La Push was short.

"Bella!" I heard Jake call as he came running from the edge up the forest as I stepped out of Jake's car.

He pulled me into one of his breathtakingly irresistible hugs, and kissed me before allowing my feet to touch the ground, I would _never_ get sick of that. I _loved_ it.

"So, what are we doing…I can't exactly read anyone's mind. So, I'm pretty out of the loop." I grimaced.

"_You_ are coming with me and Edward, and we're going to stay with you until this all blows over. We've got a campsite set up where we're thinking Victoria will show up next." I shivered at her name. And my heart stuttered at the mention of Edward. I would get my time to talk today…but, did I really know what I would say? Without hurting him any more than I already had?

"Okay, and What does Charlie think about this?" I smirked lightly.

"Oh, well…Alice told him you were staying at their house, of course."

"Jake! Why? What if something happens to me? Charlie's going to be on them like crazy!" I panicked, and Jacob laughed at my reaction, that angered me.

"Bella, Bella. Calm down, nothing is going to happen to you…I _promise_." Jacob's hand trailed down my arm comfortingly. I couldn't help but believe him, he always seemed so confident about things…I wondered why I couldn't be more like that?

It had begun to rain as we reached the campsite that Edward and Jacob had put together earlier this morning. I decided to wait until things had settled down to speak to Edward.

Edward's POV

I couldn't feel angry with her, never in my life…could I ever be angry with her. She was so incredibly fragile, and I knew if I set anymore pain upon her I would never forgive myself. I breathed in her scent when she reached the small tent we had set up. I had missed it, so much. I restrained my urge to hug her, to even touch her…just one last time. To kiss her lips, to be able to get so close, to breathe in her scent more clearly. Anything to stop feeling the way I felt. It was much like when I'd left her last winter. Except I knew I had to stay strong…she needed us right now. I would have to wait to allow myself to completely fall apart. We had a beautiful girl to protect right now, I'd do everything in my power to make that happen. To make her safe.

"I brought you a blanket, and a few changes of clothes. Just in case…I don't know how long we'll be out here." Jacob spoke to her, and I could see the love in both pairs of eyes. She went into the tent, and Jacob followed, I felt no jealousy. She was happy. That was enough, no matter how much I missed her…that would be enough for me. I figured one day, missing her wouldn't be so hard, once I saw her…happy. Even in another man's arms…even if that man was my mortal enemy. It seemed easy enough to make peace when it came to her happiness, for both of us. I had to give it to Jacob, he'd matured a lot since I'd first come back to Forks. He seemed more relaxed about the idea of having vampire's around.

Jacob's POV.

Well, this was different.

It was strange, to have Edward outside the tent while Bella and I were at ease inside. She shivered when she touched the ground, so I currently had her in my lap.

"Jacob…" She began, turning around to look at me. "I'm going to warn you, I plan on talking to Edward later. I have some things to clear up." She finished.

"I understand." Her expression looked confused. "Like I've said, I'm not going to stop you from doing anything you want or need to do." I added quickly.

"Thank you, Jacob." She kissed me lightly, and then did something unexpected. She turned, and straddled me, kissing me more deeply now. I welcomed it, and kissed her back. It went on for what seemed like an eternity.

"Bella." I breathed. "We can't do this now." I spoke before she went too far, she had already managed to strip me of my shirt.

"I know." She grimaced, handing me my shirt.

"I'm sorry, Bella. If we were anywhere else…I swear. You have no idea." I looked down, and she smiled.

"I know." She laughed now, and kissed me one last time. "Trust me, I know." She kissed my chest, and removed herself. She went to sit on the other side of the tent, but I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close again. She smiled.

How could she always be so adorable?

She fell asleep later, and I asked Edward to stay with her while I went back home to take a shower. I knew that Edward had seen what had happened earlier. That made me slightly uncomfortable, but I was sure she had reacted that way toward him at one point. I knew they had never gone too far, she had explained that too me once. That he was set in all of his decisions, and boundaries were regularly enforced.

Edward's POV

I sat inside the tent silently, careful not to wake her. I felt the hysteria cave in on me…I remembered sneaking into her room on several occasions…before we had become anything…before we had declared ourselves to each other…just to watch her sleep, to hear her dreams.

Jacob was gone for now, probably not for long though.

It was two in the morning, and Jacob still hadn't returned. I worried, something I didn't think I could ever do in the case of someone like Jacob. But, I did. For the sake of Bella's heart, I worried.

She stirred, and moved to face me, her eyes were still closed…so she must have still been asleep.

Slowly, but surely, her eyes began to open. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she realized someone was missing.

"Where's Jake?" She yawned.

"He went home to take a shower." I replied, smirking at the way her eyes lit up as she said his name. I decided to leave out the part where he'd been gone for more than two hours.

"Oh, so _he_ get's to take a shower? That's just _Beautiful_." She said sarcastically. I chuckled.

"I suppose he'll allow you to shower when he comes back."

There was a long silence, neither of us moved.

"Edward," She began to speak, and it were as if she'd been waiting to say something important. "I'm really sorry."

I looked up, meeting her gaze.

"I didn't mean for things to get like this, it was the last thing I wanted to do. But, I couldn't allow myself to marry you if I was so caught up in …someone else." I understood completely. I wouldn't want her to marry me against her will, nor did I want her to marry me if she wanted so badly to be with anyone else.

"Bella, I understand better than you may give me credit for." I spoke clearly and sternly, her expression looked extremely vulnerable.

"I just, I don't want you to be angry with me…or Jacob. I don't want to have to withdraw from either of you. I need you both, more than you think I do. It's just that, with Jacob I need him more than a brother, or a friend, or even a best friend. But, I don't want to hurt either of you. I'm in love with Jacob, he is my entire world. He makes me _happy_, and it's been so long since I've felt that way…No offense, of course. But, I love you too. I mean you were my first love, of course I'm always going to love you. But, I need you now as a best friend, or a brother. Do you see what I mean? I don't want to say goodbye to you. I still need you just as much as I needed you before…just in different ways." Her words rang in my head. And I did understand.

"I understand completely." I nodded, and hugged her, something I was sure was okay…considering we were just friends now. Friends. I didn't cringe at the word, I welcomed it. I didn't want to say goodbye either. So this was the ultimate choice. To be friends.

"Thank you, so much." She spoke, and her tears began to spill over. I placed my hands on both sides of her face, and held it tightly.

"Bella, you have nothing to be scared, or unsure of. I'm not lying to you. I'm _happy_ for you." As I spoke the words they became more truthful.

"You're happy for me?" She questioned.

"Extremely. Jacob makes you happy. All I want is for you to be happy."

"So even if I were in love with say…a giant rabid squirrel?…what about _that_." She was joking around now, I chuckled.

"Whatever makes you happy." I replied.

"Well, that's no fun…What if I were…in love with.. Mike Newton?" She joked more. Though this one didn't sound like a very well thought out joke. She knew of my preference for the humans, that they were always more suited for her.

"You know how I feel about that. But, are you honestly comparing a giant rabid squirrel with Mike Newton?"

"They seem about the same to me." She shrugged, and I laughed. Jacob's humor had begun to rub off on her.

"Okay, how about…if I were in love with…One of the newborns Victoria's bringing to kill us?" All humor left my face, and my mind. Was she serious?

"Are you insane? Like _I_ wasn't bad enough…Bella. That's not even funny. And it would be completely unacceptable." I said sternly. She laughed, and something about the situation had me laughing too.

"So, you're fine with humans, werewolves, and giant rodents…but when it comes to your own kind, you become furious." She cleared the air.

"You know how I feel about what I am." She nodded, allowing that.

"It _was_ a joke, though." She nudged my arm.

"I know." I nudged back. Jacob came back then, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Bella's POV

The worst was over, and we had agreed to be friends.

Jacob came back, and settled into the tent, pulling me into his lap.

"So, did we clear the air?" Jacob asked us both.

"Yes, we did, actually." I smiled, and so did Edward. I couldn't believe that this had worked out so simply…I waited for someone to pinch me and say it was just a dream. But, no one did.

"Well, uh, Edward can I talk to you for a minute?" Jake spoke, a look of concern flashed across his face. And even though I knew Edward could read his mind, something was off…even Edward seemed to look confused.

Edward's POV

Jacob and I walked away from the tent, not far enough that we couldn't see it though. Whatever it was, Jacob didn't want Bella to hear.

"They got to Seth and Quil." Jacob spoke quietly, but urgently. "Sam took them to his house, Emily's taking care of them right now. They may not be able to help us, the injuries are going to take at least a week to heal."

I was furious. The entire pack felt like _family_. And nothing stood in between me and _family_.

"So, they're here." I managed to get out.

He said nothing, he just nodded.

"I think we need to have Bella go to Emily's. I think she'll be _safer_ there." He said, speaking as though she could hear us.

"Jacob, I agree with that. But, I think that if we go out there and fight. She's going to be upset with us. And we can't just stay here and watch everyone else get hurt out there."

"I know she'll be upset, she's been upset before. But, this is to keep her safe. I'm sure she'll find a way to understand that. She has too." Jacob spoke, and there was an edge to his voice. Like he didn't know when he'd see her next. And edge that I remembered clearly. Something that now haunted both of us. Our mission to protect something so infinitely _precious_…Bella.

"Edward, don't tell her that Seth and Quil are hurt. You know how she gets."

"Won't she find out soon enough? If she's going to go to Emily's?"

"Yes, of course, she'll know. But, we need to keep her calm as long as possible. We don't have time for petty arguments. And I don't _want_ to argue with her right now."

I agreed completely. She _had_ been upset about this before. If she could always forgive me so easily, surely she could forgive Jacob. And we _Had_ to help them, two of us were already out of the game. And that was enough. No more chances could be taken.

We walked back to the campsite, and I was sure Bella had heard parts of our conversation.

She sat in the corner of the tent, her legs hugged to her chest, and her arms were wrapped around her as though she were about to fall apart. I recognized the stance. From Jacob's memory of her. The Bella that I had _created_ when I left. It hurt more to see it with my own eyes opposed to his.

Bella's POV

My _family_ was getting hurt. For me to take this easily I'd have to be completely desensitized. Of course I'd heard their conversation. And I was close to just leaving, walking away from all of it…and straight into the grasp of Victoria herself. I'd rather have her torture me to death, than watch her slowly kill off all of the people that I loved.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked them, I didn't want to go to Emily's, I didn't want them to leave. I didn't want to worry, I knew that if Seth and Quil were injured…then Jacob could get hurt too. Tears had become elaborate on my face, and I felt Jacob's arm cradle me. I changed my stance, once Jacob was here…I didn't need to hold myself together.

"Bella, we have to. We have to defend our territory. We can't let anyone else get hurt, we can't afford it." Jacob's voice was in my ear.

"_I_ can't afford to have either of you get hurt." I whispered back, I knew they could both hear me.

"Bella, I know you don't want either of us to go. But we have to keep you safe." Jacob spoke again. Edward looked as though someone had smacked him. It was then that I realized what my previous stance had reminded him of. I shuddered. I went up to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist, he didn't move, he looked like a ghost.

"Edward, I'm going to be okay. There's nothing to worry about. Okay? Stop. I'm fine." His eyes searched mine.

"I promise you, Edward. I'll be alright." I spoke, I think we all knew I was lying.

"I'm sorry. Truly, to see it through his eyes was one thing. But, to see it with my own, it's unbearable. To see you hurt like that. Unbearable." He hugged me back, though I knew what he truly wanted. It was written all over his face. And I would have, for his benefit…had Jacob not been watching.

"It's alright, Edward. Just forget it ever happened, alright?" I pressed my head against his chest.

"That's impossible. I can't believe that I did that to you. How could I have been so…selfish." His expression broke my heart.

"Edward, leaving me was the most selfless thing you've ever done. You did it for me, remember? And I'm extremely glad that you did. Look how happy I am now. And it's because of you. Never forget that."

"I'm so sorry." His face was at my neck now, and I knew that if blood ran through his veins, if his heart was beating…he'd be crying right now. I felt terrible, I'd never wanted him to see me like that.

"There's nothing to apologize for." I said, subtly kissing his chest, when I knew Jacob wasn't watching. He pulled away at that, realizing that was as well as I could fulfill his wish. I went back inside, and sat in front of Jacob.


	8. Chapter 7 The future Part two

**Hey guys! …I decided to split chapter 7 into two parts, If I didn't it would be wayyy too much to read at once. Reviews would be Fantastic! Thanks for subscribing! **

**- Sierra**

Part II -

Chapter 7 - The Future

Jacob's POV

It would be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do…saying goodbye to her. Not knowing when I'd see her again. I sat upright as she sat down beside me.

"Bella, I love you." I spoke, and moved to straddle me again. It didn't surprise me much. She wrapped her arms around me, getting as close as possible. I did the same.

"I love you, Jacob." Her eyes were still tear-filled. I kissed her cheeks, anywhere I could see a glistening tear. And then I kissed her lips once. Only once, I couldn't bare any more. I kissed her with every bit of passion I held inside of me, every emotion that I could portray so simply. She did the same. And I wondered if it had felt like this for Edward, when James had come after her. I supposed it was very much the same.

We walked slowly to Emily and Sam's house. I wasn't ready to say goodbye. The longer we had together, the better. It was about a fifteen minute walk, and I held her close by the waist the entire time. Edward followed of course, and we were all silent.

We reached the driveway, and I released her. If I went any further, I'd force a goodbye out of my mouth. I didn't want to say goodbye.

"I love you." I spoke instead.

"I love you too." She hugged me tightly, and we kissed once more, before I turned to the forest…running into the deep green. I phased, there was no turning back now. I left her with Edward to say goodbye.

Edward's POV

I hugged her to my chest.

"Bring him back to me, please. I'm begging you. Don't let her touch him." She sobbed into my chest.

"I promise you, Bella. I'll do everything in my power to bring him back. In one piece. I won't let her get near him." I spoke in a reassuring tone. "Jacob's like a brother to me now, I'll bring him back. Don't worry."

"Thank you, so much." She hugged me tighter now. I reached down to stroke her hair, and I placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I need you to come back in one piece too." She spoke, Looking up at me.

"I will, I'm more worried about Jacob than myself. Don't hate me if I get hurt trying to save him."

"I won't, but I need both of you. Please, don't let anything happen to either of you…Or Alice…or anyone else for that matter. You guys are all like my family, I can't bare to lose any of you." She removed herself from the hug, and stepped back.

"I'll do my best." She turned to go into Emily's house, but i pulled on her hand.

"Wait," I'd said cautiously. I grabbed the collar of her shirt, and pulled her toward me. I breathed in, and placed my lips softly on hers. She kissed me back, slightly unwillingly.

"I love you." I spoke, pulling away from her face slowly. "I knew that if I didn't…then I'd regret it. I'm sorry if I…crossed a line." I shook my head, and took a step back. .

"I love you too…But, I can't…we can't…" I grimaced, and she looked like she was getting sick. Like something had clicked in the back of her mind.

Bella's POV

I can't believe he just did that. I moved away from him, my breathing coming more shallow.

"I love you." he had said. "I knew that if I didn't…then I'd regret it. I'm sorry if I…crossed a line."

How could he do that to Jacob? …Edward seemed to be taking it lightly. But, I felt as though I had punched myself in the stomach. Crossing a line had been an understatement.

"I can't believe you just did that." I spoke, he grabbed my shoulders and steadied me, I felt as though at any second I would fall over.

"Bella. Bella, it's alright. It was just a goodbye kiss. Nothing more. I promise you." His words weren't comforting.

"Edward…If he finds out…I swear, he'll be angry at both of us." I still shook my head.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I wanted to…earlier. But, not with him there. That is the last time it will ever happen. I promise. It's just I needed something, to carry on my memory of you. I didn't get to kiss you that last night that we had together. It was selfish, I know…I'm so sorry." He spoke quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. He was forgiven the second it had happened. But, I couldn't help but wish it hadn't, at least not when I might not see Jacob ever again. I wanted _Jacob's_ lips to be the last to touch mine.

"It's alright… Edward. I'll pardon it…as long as you bring him back to me. Please." Edward nodded, and walked towards the green..

Emily's house was very warm, and I talked with her for a while. She had been up all night taking care of Quil and Seth, who were crashed on air mattresses that were on her living room floor.

"You're scared aren't you?" Emily asked me, after a long silence.

"Absolutely…Aren't you?" I looked up at her.

"Of course, I guess that's one thing we'll always have in common. The fear that the one's we love won't come home." Her thin body sat down at the kitchen table, where I was. She looked like someone had knocked the wind out of her. I recognized the feeling. "Emily…Jacob said something…that worried me." I began

"What is it?" She looked up.

"Well, he said that if, he doesn't come back…he wants me to be happy, without him. Is there no hope then? Is he just not going to come back?" A tear escaped my tired eyes.

"Sam tells me that…every time. I suppose it's just that they both love us enough to want us to be happy. Even if it's not them making us happy. Sam and Jacob, they're a lot alike. You know, Jacob had the chance to be Alpha…and he passed it to Sam." Emily was someone that I could easily talk to. She was just human. But, she knew everything that was going on, it was too easy to be friends with her.

"No, he didn't tell me that."

"Ephraim Black, was the Alpha…the leader of the pack. So technically Jacob should be the leader now. Since that was his grandfather. But, Jacob said he wouldn't be able to live up to everything Sam had already built. So he let Sam keep it. Jacob's a very sweet kid. You're very lucky to have him."

"I know…" I spoke, looking down at the wooden table we sat at.

"I just love him so much, I don't want him out there. I can't bare to lose him." I shook my head.

"I know exactly how you feel." Emily reached over and patted the back of my hand, she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you." I murmured.

Edward's POV

We caught up to Victoria in only mere minutes of leaving. Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle had already blocked her in. She had no where to turn. These next few minutes were very crucial. Jacob was to my right, Leah, Embry, Sam, and Paul all flanked the rest of my family. This was it. She wasn't going to get away. It was simple, once we had her trapped. The newborns had just started to arrive when I heard her thoughts.

"_They're going to kill me…" _She had thought. I grinned at that. Yes, we're going to kill her.

The wolves were attacking the newborns as they arrived, everything was under control. Every time she moved, we moved with her.

After a long tense hour, she dove at me. I dodged her at once, and that's when things got exciting.

It was over in less than five minutes. Riley, the newborn she had convinced she was in love with, turned on us then. Avenging his 'mate.'

We wouldn't have destroyed him, had he not turned lethal

We had every intention of leaving the newborns who were smart enough to stop. The fewer we had to destroy the better. Carlisle didn't like seeing us all at our worst.

I didn't notice Jacob on the ground until Leah dove at one of the newborns.

His wolf shape slowly began to phase back, a large scratch had began to bleed from his ribcage to his lower abdomen. Victoria. I froze, I'd promised Bella he'd come home. In one piece. I looked at Carlisle, and he nodded. I knew she had done it. She was the only one here with that kind of cat-like strength.

"Go, son. You have a promise to keep. We understand." I lifted Jacob from the ground after he had completely phased back.

"Jacob, come on. Bella needs you. Come on, you promised her…I promised her." I spoke to him as I ran back towards La Push. I reached the driveway of Emily's house. I hated to bring him here like this. I'd hate to see Bella's face when I stepped inside. I watched as the door opened, and Bella stepped out. I knew what she was feeling, it made me sick to think that I had been the last to kiss her, my lips had been the last to touch hers. And now none of us were sure if Jacob would ever be able to kiss her again.

Emily ran towards me, a wet rag in her hand. Bella didn't move, I was sure that she couldn't. She stood there, on the porch. Watching as we attempted to bring the love of her life back to consciousness. I carried Jacob into the house, and lay him on an empty air mattress that Emily had directed me too. Bella followed us inside. She sat on the couch beside Jacob's air mattress. She hugged her knees to her chest. Emily began rubbing different chemicals on Jacob's large wound.

I looked up at Bella, and her gaze was fixated on Jacob's face.

"Edward go sit with Bella. You shouldn't be so close to the blood." Emily directed me to sit on the couch.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I turned around for one second. I swear. I'm so, so sorry." I spoke, feeling terrible for not keeping up with my end of the promise.

She didn't respond, she still gazed at him.

"Please, tell me his heart's still beating." She spoke, her frame was shaking with terror.

"It is, Bella he's going to be fine. He just needs some rest. Give it a few hours, after that he should wake up. He'll be very weak though, Bella. Remember that." Emily finished stitching up Jacob's wound, and had me lift him up so that she could wrap a bandage around his wounded torso.

Bella's POV

He lied to me. They both did. They'd promised to come home in one piece. Maybe they didn't realize that by one piece I meant unharmed.

"Edward, what happened?" Emily asked him after she finished working on Jacob.

"I'm not sure. It looks too bad for it too have been anyone but Victoria. I feel terrible. I was keeping a close eye on him - for Bella. And I turned around and that was it." Edward's words comforted me a little. He'd tried.

I felt bad for not responding to him. But, I was furious.

My breathing calmed after Emily explained that I'd be able to talk to him in a few hours.

Edward came to sit next to me on the couch again, and I curled up against his chest, and my tears had soaked his shirt within minutes. I apologized, and Emily handed me a blanket.

"Sleep, Bella. You look exhausted." Edward spoke in my ear.

"Wake me, the second his eyes open." I murmured before falling asleep against his stone cold chest.

"I will." Was the last thing I heard.

Edward's POV

I felt absolutely terrible. Like someone had slammed my head into a marble wall…Not that that would hurt _me_ much…but that's what it felt like.

I sat as still as I could, waking Bella was out of the question. She looked exhausted. When she woke up, I knew that she would only be upset again.

She woke up around eleven the next morning. I guess five hours of sleep would have to do for now, I knew I couldn't get her to sleep any longer.

She moved from my chest, and sat at the kitchen table. She hadn't glanced at me once since she'd awoke.

Emily sat a muffin in front of her. Bella pushed it away.

Bella's POV

I knew that if I looked at him, he'd apologize again…so I removed myself from the couch, taking the blanket with me almost silently.

I sat at the kitchen table, and Emily sat a muffin in front of me. I pushed it away, and she noticed.

"Bella, you've got to eat something." Emily sat beside me at the table.

"I'm sorry, Emily. I'm being rather melodramatic aren't I?" I smirked slightly, and moved the muffin back towards me, picking off a small piece and placing it in my mouth.

"A little. I understand though, Bella. You're worried. I promise, he'll wake up soon." I believed her. I ate the muffin in silence, and then moved back to the couch.

"I'm sorr-" Edward began, but I cut him off.

"Stop, Edward. Just, stop. You tried your best. I owe you an apology , and I owe you a thank you. So, Thank you. Thank you so much, for bringing him back. And I'm sorry about how I acted last night, it's just I didn't know if he was okay. I was a little high strung." I patted the back of his hand.

"Bella, you reacted the way any normal person would react. You don't owe me an apology. But, you're welcome. And I did promise to bring him back didn't I?"

I nodded.

I was thinking about the kiss, that Edward and I had shared before he left.

It did mean something, there was too much passion in it. Too much edge for it to just be a kiss. I felt ashamed, that I had let him kiss me…that I had kissed him back. I shook the thought from my mind, and focused on Jacob's face again.

"Bella, I want to apologize for earlier…you know..when I…- " He trailed, and I knew what he meant.

"We're even, you brought Jacob home. That's all I wanted." I smirked, reassuringly. "Just don't let it happen again." I added quickly.

"Never.." He vowed, lifting up his right hand.

"Thank you." I hugged him quickly.

The time dragged on…and on, and on…and on. Jacob didn't wake until four in the afternoon.

"Bella." He murmured the second his eyes started to blink. I felt more relieved than I had expected. Like the world had been tilted wrong and now everything was right back on the straight and narrow.

"Jacob, honey.. I'm right here." I moved to his side as quickly as I could.

"Bella. I love you." He breathed, and the action was shallow. It made me feel terrible again, I knew he was in pain.

"I love you, too." His eyes opened fully now, and they held me there. Jacob started to sit up, but I kept him where he was.

"Honey, you can't move. You need to rest, Please." I ran my hands through his hair and down the side of his face.

"Then kiss me." His eyes filled with humor, and I smirked. I moved to his face slowly, careful with my actions. I was only mere inches away when he lifted his head and filled in the empty space. His lips crashed into mine, and I could feel his pain in the way he moved. Slowly, cautiously. His hands wrapped in my hair, and then it was over. He pulled away and lay his head back down on the air mattress. I smiled, as he did. And I pulled his blanket back over him…not that he'd need it much.

"Sleep, Jacob. Please. I need you to feel better. Sleep, for me." I whispered in his ear and kissed his lips once before returning to the couch.

Edward was just finishing up a phone conversation that I'd been too distracted to over hear.

"Alice called." He said as I sat beside him.

"What's wrong?" I felt concern flash across my face.

"It's over. They're gone. Sam said he'd be back soon." Edward spoke, turning towards Emily at the last part.

I felt like I could breathe again. Like there was absolutely nothing left too worry about. Then I remembered. Jacob still wasn't healed. I'd wait until he was completely healthy before I would breathe one sigh of relief.

Within a few minutes Emily's house was full of werewolves and vampires. All co-existing peacefully. I was happy about this, how something so terrible could bring all of us together. This was family…it was home…it was more than I could have ever asked for.

One week later

Jacob's POV

I was feeling one hundred percent better. Emily and Bella had taken me home a few days ago. Bella told Charlie that I had gotten hurt and Charlie allowed her to stay over for a few nights. Something I was sure he wouldn't have allowed had Edward been injured.

Bella walked into my room, wearing a black v-neck t-shirt…one that looked strangely familiar, and carrying a plate with my breakfast on it. "Bella. Why are you wearing my shirt?" I asked, tugging at a loose thread on it as she sat beside me on my bed.

"Oh, you told me I could have it." She smiled.

"I was unconscious, Bella. That doesn't count." I laughed. I was completely willing to give her my shirt, and she looked absolutely adorable.

"It counts in my book." She smiled, placing her lips on mine. She went to pull away, but I held her there. I kissed her like I never had before. Not a kiss that dwelled on the past trouble we had overcome, and not a kiss that was trying to say goodbye. A kiss that looked forward to the future, something I was quite ready for as long as I had her by my side. I released her then, and she smiled.

"You can keep it, it looks cute on you." She smiled again, and I kissed her. There was nothing more to discuss. Nothing that could make me angry at her. She'd told me about Edward kissing her, and I didn't hate either of them for it. We'd talked through everything the past few days. There were no more secrets, and the feeling was absolutely wonderful. We had nothing to worry about. Nothing to hold us back. We stood stronger than ever, looking our future dead in the eye.

**I finally finished it! So, this could have been better…but hey..I'm not a pro or anything. I love getting your reviews so feel free to comment on the story! Thanks so much for reading!**

**- Sierra.**


End file.
